


Soon

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [13]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Babyfic, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: An early morning in Seattle.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: La Vie En Rose [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> For Jane, who asked. Inspired by Cassie's art.

The floor was cool beneath her feet as she rolled out of bed, and she shivered as she reached for the throw nearby. Her robe wasn’t closing these days and she could always just get dressed, but there was a sense of freedom about wandering around in nothing much. She padded through the house with an ungainly gait and reflected on how nice it would be to be able to walk rather than waddle. “Soon,” she thought to herself. Four weeks give or take, and she was terrified and excited beyond measure all at once.

Donna lit the stove under the kettle and perused the tea cupboard, which was the subject of Harvey’s frequent complaints as it overflowed into other areas. Then she’d remind him _why_ they needed so much damn tea and he’d get this stupid grin on his face. She smiled to herself as she measured out the raspberry leaf and added it to the tea ball. Four weeks meant she was drinking the stuff like crazy; she didn’t know if it actually worked but it sure couldn’t hurt to hedge your bets. Another thing that drove Harvey nuts, but he wasn’t about to give birth so she wasn’t shy about telling him how much his opinion mattered.

She was missing him this morning. The night had run extra long and he’d crashed at Mike and Rachel’s since he they were much closer to the office. (“I’ll come home.” “No, you’ll stay at Mike’s and sleep.” “ I don’t want you to be alone.” “I’m never alone now, Harvey, you know that.”)

Donna grabbed a mug as the kettle began to whistle, one of _hers_ that had become _theirs_ , and watched as the water turned yellow and then swirled a deeper colour as the tea bloomed under its heat. It felt odd not to have him here, which was odd in itself since not that long ago it would have felt odd to have him in her space. But it wasn’t her space anymore, it was theirs, and _they_ were about to become larger by one. She rubbed a hand over her belly, almost cautious lest she wake the baby. She didn’t know if that was actually possible, the baby seemed to set its own schedule, but it was quiet now and she figured she should rest while she still could. He or she had dropped, Donna had inspected herself in the mirror every day for nearly seven months and there was a definite shift in her shape the last few days. Her books said that meant birth was sooner rather than later, but aside from a few half-hearted Braxton-Hicks and a definite increase in bathroom visits, the baby didn’t seem particularly eager to go anywhere.

She picked up her mug and set the tea ball in the sink for later. The house was still and she didn’t have anywhere to be but here. She made her way into the nursery decorated in greens and yellows for their summer baby and sat in the glider there, thankful to be off her feet. “Soon,” she thought, and bared her belly in the morning sun.


End file.
